This invention relates to drawer glides and more particularly to the mounting of drawer glides to the side wall of the drawer cabinet.
A typical drawer glide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,025 and basically includes an inner rail mounted to the drawer and an outer rail mounted to the interior of the cabinet side wall with the two rails interconnected for relative movement by a ball bearing intermediate member generally referred to as a ball retainer. Many techniques have been employed to attach the outer rail member or race to the interior of the side wall of the drawer cabinet such as for example self tapping screws or staking. In the case of self tapping screw mounting care must be taken so the screw is not stripped out of its hole due to the repetitive operation of the drawer and staking requires that great care must be taken to provide good staking so that the stake remains in place after many cycles of the glide.
Since both of the prior art processes require care in assembling the drawer glide to the cabinet side wall, assembly time during the manufacturer of the drawer takes longer than is desirable in providing an economic product. With mounting tabs prewelded to the cabinet side wall or formed integrally therewith during the manufacture of the side wall, the drawer glide mounting system of the present invention can significantly reduce assembly time and therefore manufacturing cost as well as providing a relatively failure proof mount.